AoR - The NPCs
Friendly NPCs = Jedi Master Dak Distrun * Saved (Read: Railroaded) the team during a mission to Ogroth * Requested Capt Ja'Rana to return to Ogroth with him * Is on a personal mission to stop the Emperor from gaining access to ancient Sith Technology/Devices = Rebel Alliance NPCs = Japreal Sector - Madine - General * Japreal Sector Commander - All Alliance Military Forces * Ardent Combined Special Task Force reports directly to him. = Table of Contents = Friendly NPCs Jedi Master Dak Distrun Rebel Alliance NPCs Japreal Sector - Madine - General Tapado - Captain Grav Dadlin - Commander Akels - Lieutenant Commander Ardent Combined Task Force - Command Staff LT CMDR Liir Niathal Ellisa Tayra - Army Operations Heron Hennis - Lt Vendri - Sergeant Major Thea Sunfell - SGT Titus Crescent - SGT - Killed In Action Maintenance Droids - Star Fighter Operations Dayack Draco - Lt Randy "Hot Sauce" Jackson - Flight Officer Grizzard "Griz" Mactavish Kavia Slen - Chief Winter Zindu - Lt BX-ZR 'TOOR' special operations battle droid B4D-A55 "With Head Removed" - Mission Support Lt. Ireo Dinucu Sgt Ooryl Jeb Medical Droid Chef Jordan Lightning Base - Command Staff Baxter Voidwalker - Major - Army Operations Krow - Captain Carne Racke - Captain - Starfighter Operations Kalas "Candy Man" Karanis - Captain - Fleet Operations (None) Onderon King Kira - Lady Kira - Tanner Cadaman - Chief Secretary Kyle Antilles - Secretary of Security Drix Dracon - General Garlen Meckley - General Rex Gerrera - Captain Borsk Mass'nari - Lt. Empire NPCs - Japreal Sector Corleen - Admiral: Joshua Finn - Commander Krixt Marx - Lt. Colonel Blake Blaire - Lt. "Bob" Enemy NPCs not in the Empire Bounty Hunter Jaseeque Ephar Neutral NPCs Antocla Walemay Tapado - Captain * Commander of the Alliance Fleet in the Japreal Sector. Reports to General Madine. * Personally commands the New Hope a Heavy Cruiser/Dreadnought. * Has helped your team acquire supplies, arms, and ammunition in the past. * Was present in the bombardment of Onderon. * Ships under his Command: ** Flagship - Heavy Cruiser/Dreadnought - New Hope - Commanded by Captain Tapado ** Nebulon B Frigate - Lathir - Commanded by Commander Grav Dadlin ** CR90 Corvette - Triumph - Commanded by Lieutenant Commander Akels Grav Dadlin - Commander * Second in Command of the Alliance Fleet in the Japreal Sector. * Personally Commands the Lathir a Nebulon B Frigate. Akels - Lieutenant Commander * Part of the Alliance Fleet in the Japreal Sector * Personally Commands the Triumph a CR90 Corvette. = Ardent Combined Task Force = - Command Staff LT CMDR Liir Niathal * Second in Command of Whisper Base. * Previously in command of the CR90 Gunship Apellion. Ellisa Tayra * Married to Isk Tayra * Captured by the Empire 1 year ago * Recently rescued from the Ardus Prison. * Distraught after a half man half machine came and took her newborn son away from here. * Pilot Orion IV Army Operations Heron Hennis - Lt * Deputy Commander in charge of Ground Operations. * Commander of Alpha Company ** 3 Squads, (Red, Blue, Green) * She is rigid and ice cold. * Nobody talks to her much * Also takes shifts in the Control Center of Whisper Base. Vendri - Sergeant Major * Runs Red Squad in Alpha Company ** 10 Troopers * Assigned to you by General Madine. * He doesn't talk much, but when he does you better listen. * Third in command of Ground Operations. * Currently Deployed to Onderon's Capital City, IZIZ. Thea Sunfell - SGT * Runs Blue Squad in Alpha Company ** 10 Troopers * Assigned to you by General Madine. * If looks could kill, hers would. Titus Crescent - SGT - Killed In Action * Runs Green Squad in Alpha Company ** 11 Troopers - Killed in action * Assigned to you by General Madine * A Veteran of the Yavin IV * Killed in action during anengagement with Stormtrooper Sniper Lt. Blake Blaire Maintenance Droids * 4 Maintenance Droids * Purchased from Chief Slen's Old Shop in Iziz * Serve as the Mechanics of Ground Operations Star Fighter Operations Dayack Draco - Lt * Deputy Commander of Space Operations * Leads Red Wing in Fire Striker Squadron ** 3 Pilots ** 4 X-Wings * Call Sign is Striker 01 * Trained as a pilot for just about any craft. Lt. Ireo Dinucu * Newly Appointed Deputy Commander of Mission Support * Recently given a field Commission * Lost entire squad in an engagement with bounty Hunter Jeseeque Ephar ** Suffers from PTSD - Black Die to all Leadership checks * Assigned to you by General Madine * From the Planet Naboo Sgt Ooryl Jeb * Leads Defender Squad ** 11 Troopers *** 2 Trained in Piloting Planetary *** 2 Trained in Gunnery Medical Droid * Purchased in Chief Slen's Old Shop in Iziz. Randy "Hot Sauce" Jackson - Flight Officer * Leads Blue Wing in Fire Striker Squadron ** 3 Pilots ** 4 Y-Wings * Call Sign is Striker 02 * He thinks fast, he shoots fast, and he flies fast. Danger is never an issue. Grizzard "Griz" Mactavish * Leads Black Wing in Fire Striker Squadron ** 3 Pilots ** 4 Y-Wings * Call Sign is Striker 03 * One bad mother fucker, he defines what it means to be salty. Kavia Slen - Chief * First meeting with her had the team capture her ex-husband so she could "deal with him". * Owns a droid and supply shop in Iziz. * Worked with Onderon Rebels * Space Operations Mechanic Astromech Droids * R2-A1 * R2-A6 * R2-D7 Winter Zindu - Lt * Deputy Commander of Special Operations * Assigned to your team by General Madine * Somehow Knows the smuggler Antolcla Walemay Verala Mishar - Sergeant Major * Third in Command of Special Operations * Leads a Commando Unit listed as Black Squad ** 10 Troopers including *** Senior Trooper Tash Barn *** Senior Trooper Vash Barn *** Senior Trooper Pash Barn * Has burn scars across her face from an encounter with the bounty hunter Jaseeque Ephar BX-ZR 'TOOR' special operations battle droid * Your team freed it from it from its Imperial Captors and kept it around to help you * It acts freely without a restraining bolt * It's memory circuits were locked down and it did not have access to them. ** One attempt was made to get into its memory but failed. * Has a tendency to not like living beings. Refers to them as Meatbags. * Serves as the Mechanic for Special Operations B4D-A55 "With Head Removed" * * This droid with severed head sits in the Garage of whisper base as a reminder of the battle between your team and Moff Dardano * Quinn and Chief Slen have taken a look at what the Droid needs to be repaired: ** 1,500 Credits in repair parts ** Mechanically Daunting Task *** If you speak Binary get a boost Chef Jordan * Very young Chef of Whisper Base. * Assigned to you by the Alliance. Lightning Base - Command Staff Baxter Voidwalker - Major * Previous commander of Whisper Base. * Commander of Lightening Base. Army Operations Krow - Captain * Previously assigned to Whisper Base * Commander of Army Operations Lightning Base ** 1 Company *** 4 Squads Carne Racke - Captain * Previously Assigned to Whisper Base * 2nd in Command of Army Operations Lightning Base Starfighter Operations Kalas "Candy Man" Karanis - Captain * Previously assigned to Whisper Base * Commander of Space Operations Lightning Base ** 1st Squadron : Angel Squadron *** 12 X-Wings ** 2nd Squadron : Yellow Bees *** 6 Y-Wings Fleet Operations Carne Racke - Captain * Commander of Fleet Operations LIghtning Base ** 1st Squadron : Red Squadron *** Consular-Class Light Assault Cruiser * Previously assigned to Whisper Base Onderon King Kira - * King of Onderon * Was held in Ardus Prison * Was captured prior to a meeting with Alliance Command Members * Now a General Under General Madine * Runs the Onderon Rebel Alliance Force Lady Kira - * Queen of Onderon. * Rescued her from a deadly team of bounty hunters. * Has pledged support for the Alliance. * Rebuilt Iziz * 2nd in command of Onderon Rebel Alliance Forces Tanner Cadaman - Chief Secretary * Previously the senator for onderon. * Ran onderon resistance * Previously Second in command of whisper base. * Now head of the Onderon Council Kyle Antilles - Secretary of Security * Has known Sen Cadaman for his whole life. * Served as Sen Cadaman's Chief of Security before the senate was dissolved. * Betrayed the Onderon Rebels and the team when his daughter was captured by Joshua Finn. * After General Madine cleared him of all charges he worked as Officer in Charge of Security for Whisper Base as his daughter was recovered. * Now Serves as part of the Onderon Council as the Secretary of Security Drix Dracon - General * Was an Imperial soldier in charge of a company of Jyreene Base Army Troopers. * Supplied your team with a way into Jyreene base. * Introduced to you by Admiral Corleen. * Fought to free his people in the Battle for Onderon * Serves as Commander Onderon Rebel Alliance, Starfighter Ops Garlen Meckley - General * Was an Imperial Soldier, 2nd in Command of a company of Jyreene Base Army Troopers * Fought to free his people in the Battle for Onderon * Serves as Command Onderon Rebel Alliance, Army Ops Rex Gerrera - Captain * Son of Saw Gerrera - Leader of Onderon Resistance during Clone Wars. * Was Leader of field operations for onderon rebels * Previously Held Command of Bravo Company Whisper Base * Previously Held Command of a Company at Lightining Base * Serves as a Company Commander in the Onderon Rebel Alliance, Army Borsk Mass'nari - Lt. * Previously an Onderon Rebel ** Was second in command of field operations for the Onderon Rebels * Was second in command of Bravo Company for Whisper Base. * Was Deputy Commander Ground Operations Lightning Base. * Serves as 2nd in Command under Rex Gerrera Empire NPCs Corleen - Admiral: * Imperial Fleet Admiral for Japreal Sector. * Wishes to defect to Rebellion * Can hand over most of the Japreal Sector Fleet. Joshua Finn - Commander * Was the Imperial Squadron Commander at Jyreene Base. * Was demoted because of a raid led by your team to rescue Sen Cadaman and other Onderon Rebels. * Holds a personal Grudge against your team. * Escaped during the bombardment of Onderon * Current Location Unknown Enemy NPCs not in the Empire =